Intrigue
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Takes place during tea's duel with the big five- Dark Magician girl is intrigued by this girl, the one who summoned her with hardly even remembering her name... Stageshipping oneshot, meaning Yuri.


A/N: Okay it's MysticMonarch here! So I know I should probably be getting ahead on typing for my other stories or working on Requests For Drabbles, or maybe be writing something puzzleshippy, but... THIS PAIRING NEEDS SO MUCH LOVE.

Like seriously, I want to write a full length story for these two sometime if there's enough fanbase for it.

When I'm done with my thiefshipping and all the puzzleshipping I'm writing.

So in like eight months.

Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

This takes place during Tea's duel with the penguin freak from the Big Five.

Dark Magician Girl's POV

I watched helplessly as Tea fumbled around with the cards, not wanting to reveal my power just yet.

Until finally, I couldn't help it. I had to talk to this intriguing girl, the one who had summoned me without ever even playing me before. She'd hardly even remembered my name, yet she chose me. It seemed to me, having been raised in magic and fate, that there was a reason she'd chosen me, that there was something besides the fact that she needed to win.

I could tell that there was something about her, something that I liked. Something more than her looks and charms. Maybe... maybe it was a side of her no one else had ever seen before. A side that's a little vulnerable, so she typically hid it. She hid the side of her that would truly let go, away to where she thought nobody would find it.

I was always up for a challenge.

"I'm here to help you. Through my effect, I can talk to you and guide you along your mission." I said, and then moving down to say lowly, "I'll be your aibou." Only she heard it, exactly how I'd planned. Her blush showed that she'd gotten the double meaning of the words.

It should be fairly clear with Yami and Yuugi hanging all over each other.

"Okay, we'll win this together!" She exclaimed, and reached to grab a card. I reached down and interlocked our hands, causing her to give a startled gasp.

I sent her a subtle wink as she played the card, and she blushed.

Ice came up around her feet as she lost life points, and it made me sad to see her so cold. I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her until her shivering stopped. I wanted to be the warmth that I could tell she needed, to chase away the cold.

I subtlety brushed our hands together again, making eye contact with her. Piercing blue eyes filled with determination met mine, and I knew that she was strong. She could do this, I would help her make it through. She wouldn't surrender to the ice that threatened her very body. No, she was stronger than that. Beautiful, strong willed, and I could tell she didn't mess around. If she made a commitment, she did what she said.

She would be perfect for someone as impatient as me.

As the ice mounted higher, so did my worries. This girl was so fragile and shaking so hard. I had to reach forward and steady her hand, and longed to do more.

I found that I wanted to kiss her.

"Tea, put me out. It's the only way!" I told her, secretly running a hand along her cold skin. She needed the warmth, and I saw a shiver go through her. I hoped that it wasn't entirely from the cold, because my hand was currently tingling from our touches. It seemed like, to me, I was alive again.

It had been a long, long time since I'd had that feeling.

"F-fine." She finally relented, putting me forward. I would see from the reflection in the ice that Yami and Yuugi had just busted through another door, and I sighed with relief.

I also smirked when I saw Yami subtly slip his hands around Yuugi's waist and pull him against him. I was talented at reading lips, so I'm aware that he either said, 'My mother wanted the battleship board, you bastard!' or 'You look kinda cold. Are you okay with this?'

I figured it was the later because Yuugi was blushing and shook his head yes.

"My special ability gives me the ability to summon any Dark Magician from any nearby duelist's decks!" I exclaimed, watching as the Dark Magician turned into an energy ball and startled the two apart. Bummer, I could tell that they'd been about to kiss. Guess that'll have to wait.

He appeared beside me, and I smiled at him. It was only with his help that I would be able to defeat the Accountant and protect the fascinating girl. Whether it was a streak of luck or fate that had intertwined our destinies, I wanted to see where it would go. I wanted to get to know this fiery spirited girl.

"DOUBLE DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" I cried, working with Dark Magician. I hesitated, though. Seeing that I was reluctant to go back, he looked at me, slightly confused.

"There's something I need to do real quick." I said, watching as the ice disappeared from Tea's legs. If Yami and Yuugi could do it, I could, too.

I floated over to Tea and lifted her face up ever so slightly, looking into her eyes. I leaned down and lightly brought our lips together, savoring her cherry lipgloss. A hot passion burned within me, the passion of hope that I would see her again. She froze a bit, but then melted into my kiss, seeming to understand.

I wanted this to be a reoccurring thing.

I wanted to figure her out and kiss her to sleep every night, to cuddle up and feel her smooth skin under my hands, I wanted to figure her out and be her companion. This would not be the end of us. I'd find a way to come back to her.

So, trembling with emotion, I pulled away and looked back at the Dark Magician with a smile.

"We've done our job here." I said, giving Tea one last longing glance.

Then, I disappeared.


End file.
